


Playground Rules

by rant_girl



Series: Oreo Verse [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Schmoop, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Jared to the rescue! Danneel is pissed and Jensen doesn't know why but Jared is determined to get to the bottom of this.





	

When Jensen got out of the shower he wrapped his towel round his waist and walked back into the bedroom to dry off. He'd just been toweling off his hair when her call cut through the house, " _Jensen!_ " making him physically flinch.

"Get your butt down here right this instant!"

Yeah he was in big trouble. Though he wasn't exactly sure what for. Danneel didn't use that kind of tone very often. Not unless she was really pissed. He pulled on his sweats as quick as he could, grabbing a t-shirt which he slipped over his head on the way to the stairs. 

Danneel was standing in the middle of the kitchen, dishtowel in her hands and she turned slowly as he got to the door, "What the hell Jensen?" 

Yep. No clue. And she'd know if he faked it, so he went for "What?" brow firmly scrunched.

"What did you do to my kitchen?" Danneel said crossing her arms over her chest. 

Jensen looked down at the floor, scratching the back of his neck before glancing round at the gleaming surfaces, still not getting it and besides, " _Your_ kitchen?"

"I'm sorry. Who does all the cooking round here?" she kind of had him there, Jensen didn't exactly use the kitchen for anything other than eating, coffee making or dish washing. And maybe the very special occassional Sunday breakfast when Jared and Danneel were in the mood for scrambled eggs, they had conceded that Jensen made them the best and so no one else was allowed to make them. But that wasn't the point. Jared and Danneel both loved cooking and they shared the responsibility. But something told Jensen that now wouldn't be the greatest time to remind her of that fact.

He shook his head before brushing his hand back through his hair, "I was just cleaning and-"

"And now I can't find anything!" she said gesturing to the room at large.

"Well you couldn't have looked very far."

 _Wrong move Ackles._ He regretted it the second it was out of his mouth. He could almost feel the crackle in the air. 

"What did you just say to me?"

"Danni-" he tried, keeping his arms down low, hands raised slightly, open-palmed in surrender as he inched further into the room.

Here comes the thunder.

"Don't _Danni_ me. How would you feel if I did this to your precious dark room?"

"Danni-," he tried again, but she didn't stop.

"And god forbid one of us messes with the towel closet!"

And Jensen couldn't help himself, button successfully pressed, "Why would you put beach towels on top of hand towels?"

He just blinked as the dishtowel landed on his head, covering his face, head ticking to the side and he took a breath as he reached up and pulled it off slowly. Eyebrow cocked when he once again had a clear view of her face, "Really?"

"You moved. My muffin trays." and Danneel shoved Jensen's shoulder with the heel of her hand as they squared off. 

Jensen retaliated with a poke to her shoulder with his fore and middle fingers. To which she shoved his other shoulder.

"Danni," he said almost warningly grabbing her wrist to stop her next swing, and slapping her other arm out of the way. This was completely insane, "Danni come on."

"Fine."

But when he let her have her arm back they started slapping each others hands and arms like a couple of fourth graders.

Jensen wasn't so sure how long they could keep this up, the slaps were really starting to sting, but Danneel had something pent up inside her, he didn't mind being the thing that helped her let it go. 

And he saw it go and almost instantaneously the second Jared's arms wrapped around Danneel's middle, "Okay you two. Break it up," and he lifted her up and back away from Jensen. 

Neither he or Danneel had noticed Jared come into the room, but they were both very aware of him now and Jensen definitely felt the heat rush to his cheeks as Jared stared back at him, still keeping his hold on Danneel who had closed her eyes.

"So does one of you want to tell me what exactly is going on in here?"

"He started it!" "She started it!" they said in unison pointing accusatory fingers at one another.

Jared snorted at that, "Do I have to give you guys a time out?"

They both hung their heads in shame with a _no_.

"Good. Okay. Out with it. Jensen?" 

"Honestly?" Jensen scratched the top of his head and then threw up his arms helplessly, "I don't know."

The something flared back up as she repeated, "You moved my muffin trays!"

This time Jared was the one to say her name and she broke from his arms moving towards the middle, "I just had a really crappy day at work," okay Jensen knew that had to be a lie. Everyone had made their deadlines. That's how he got to come home early. Sure Danneel had had to stay a little later, she was the boss. There were finishing touches to be made along with decisions concerning the next issue. So he didn't know what she was talking about. And one look with Jared was all the confirmation he needed that Jared wasn't buying it either.

"How was that?" Jensen asked.

"There was-...stuff," she shrugged and shook her head, unable to keep her eyes fixed on one point, and it didn't seem she knew quite what to do with her hands either, "And stress. And," her voice waivered a little, and then almost all in one breath she said "and baking calms me down. You know this. But for some reason you decided it'd be fun to re-organise the kitchen that it took a whole year to perfect and have everything exactly the way I wanted. And I just want to make muffins."

Jensen and Jared shared another look and they went to her, wrapping her up in their arms, Jared took the lead, "Okay Danni. What's this really about? Your mood's kind of been all over the place. And you've definitely been snarkier the last few days. What's wrong?"

Danneel bit her lip.

"Tell us," Jensen urged.

"It's just-..." she sighed with the barest huff of a laugh and shook her head, "Okay. You know what. I'm horny. Like _really_ horny. And neither of you has touched me in just over a week. And it's driving me crazy. I need to be fucked. Hard."

Jensen and Jared both just blinked, their eyes meeting, absolutely on the same wavelength now. It was Jensen's turn to talk.

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Well I've never really had to say anything before. Benefit of having two boyfriends: there's usually at least one of you up for it at any given time."

Jensen and Jared scoffed, mock-affronted, a smile tugged up the corners of Danneel's lips, "Of course it's much more fun when it's two." 

Jared bit his lip and Jensen glanced down over the back of Danneel's shoulder to watch Jared's hand grope her ass, but he wasn't giving up the pretense so easily, he held his fist to his mouth, "I knew she only wanted us for our bodies."

"Well," Jared said stroking Jensen's back with his other hand and then he really couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed a hold of Jensen's ass too, "We are pretty smoking hot."

" _So_ smoking hot," Danneel said in agreement, and she laughed when Jensen continued to pout, "Okay, okay, you know we love you for your intellect too Jensen, don't we Jared?"

"It's why he gets to be the _Professor_ when we roleplay right?" Jared and Danneel snorted when Jensen playfully shoved Jared.

"Let's not start that again," Jared laughed.

"As long as we start something," Danneel said cupping Jared's dick over his jeans for emphasis. 

Jared's breath hitched a little, "Right."

"Horny," Jensen smirked, letting his tongue flick out over his bottom lip, "How should we fulfil your desires?"


End file.
